Harmonious Thoughts:A Zukaang Story
by artemiswood15
Summary: Aang's heart is broken "I'm only a little kid to her".What he doesn't know is that to Zuko he's everything.Two benders,two people,two minds,two thoughts in perfect harmony.Zukaang Yaoi


Harmonious Thoughts: A Zukaang Story

**Disclaimer**: I do own Avatar: The Last Airbender of any of it's characters. I know…life's cruel.

"Why…why can't you love me back Katara?" Aang sobbed into his pillow. The air temple was dark now. The airbender wasn't in the mood for dinner.

_I don't understand it; I'm the avatar for goodness sakes. I'm nice guy aren't I? _The young airbender thought to himself. _But because I'm younger than her… it'll never happen!_

"Who am I kidding Katara's a goddess and I'm just brat. I don't deserve her."

The door to Aang's room creaked open.

"Is that what this is all about?". Aang recognized the voice, but he didn't dare lift his head from the pillow with his tears, and who knows what else, streaming down his face like a neglected baby. How pathetic.

Zuko leaned against the doorway waiting for a response. _This is really eating him. I should never have let him talk to that bitch. _He looked at the young airbender for a couple seconds before continuing.

"If you ask me, it's her who doesn't deserve **you."** The banished prince said quietly. His long silk hair brushed over the front of his sympathetic eyes. _He's so young and innocent and with the weight of the world on his shoulders he really doesn't deserve this. I wish he would smile again._

"Zuko, you don't understand! I poured my heart and soul out to her. It took every ounce of courage that I had to tell her…how I feel, but she just sees me as a little kid, her little brother she said! And I was so exited about finally telling her but…"the avatar never finished his sentence. He cried harder then he ever had before. More than he cried after he found out what happened to the monks, more than he cried when Appa went missing, more than he cried when they tried to take him away from Monk Gyatso…

A few minutes went by and Aang's face never once left his pillow. He sobbed and Zuko let him. He needed to get it out of his system.

Zuko walked up and sat next to him on his cot. _What do I do? Things like this never happened in the fire nation. _Instinctively Zuko started to lightly rub Aang's back. It seemed like a natural thing to do. _So fragile…_

Aang quivered from the touch but surprisingly felt a little better. Not better enough to get his face away from the pillow though. _His hands are so warm. Why is he being so nice to me?_

"Aang listen, you're a great person. If that water wench can't see it, then she's not worth your time. One day your gonna meet a great girl who will completely fall for you and…"The airbender jumped out of his pillow.

"Did you just call me Aang?" His usual bright silver eyes were red and swollen but, behind the tears, you could see a spark of excitement. _It sounds so beautiful when he says my name…wait…did I just think that?_

"That's your name isn't it?" Zuko said back in his usual cold way dropping his hand back to his side. _Pity_

"Yeah but I didn't think **you** knew. You always call me avatar, kid, monk…"

"Well I could go back to that if you want. " he said plainly. Aang laughed. _He's so cute when he laughs like that._

"No, I like this better, but…" Aang's small fingers brushed over Zuko's muscular ones, both blushed slightly. Wanting to change the subject- "Why are girls so hard to figure out Zuko? It's always seemed like Ka…(it's too painful)…she liked me. I mean, she's even kissed me a few times before. Just how do you know?"

"Why are you asking me?" Zuko really didn't like where this was going.

Aang blushed but didn't know why, "I don't know it's just that I thought maybe you had a little more…experience on.."

"Dating? I've only had one girlfriend my whole life, it didn't work out."

_Please don't ask for more._

"Why?" _Crap!_

"My mind was on other things and I couldn't focus on it didn't work out."

"What things?". _oh jeez._

"Like…capturing you" _yeah capturing…_Silence." You were a big part off my life, all of it actually. You know trying to regain my honor…"

_I was just a prize to him. Why does that make me so sad? What does he think of me now?_

"You know what Zuko your right." The avatar stood up and walked toward the window and stared into the night sky.

"About what?"

"Katara. There are other people out there it's just…after she found me in that ice burg I had nothing, besides Appa. Katara was the first person I saw…it hurt, I'll always be a little kid to her and a good for nothing avatar to everybody else…" Aang tried to fight it, but his emotions were getting to him and a tear trickled down his smooth cheek.

Zuko couldn't take it anymore seeing him in this position. Without thinking he came behind Aang and passionately hugged him, folding his muscular arms around Aang's petit waist. Zuko closed his eyes and rested his chin on Aang's head.

"Don't cry anymore, Aang. It doesn't suit you. " He whispered into the younger man's ear.

Chills, the young airbender didn't know existed, rattled his spine. _This isn't right, _he thought_, but it feels right._

Aang turned around and buried his face intothe firebender's neck. A breeze blew through the window of the temple. _He's so cold .I can fix that, _the prince thought.

The scarred firebender lifted the avatar's chin with one hand and held him tightly against him with the other.

"Aang, you've been my life for so long, and not just because of my father. You gave me hope, you give everybody hope. You're not just a kid or just the avatar, your much more then that."

Aang knew it right then and there. Katara was not for him. She was never for him. He was lying to himself. Katara has never seen the real him and never will. _Zuko…_

Aang lifted his hand and stroked Zuko's scar. _We've both been through so much._

Zuko closed his eyes and forced his lips onto Aang's. A powerful wave of warmth was spread through the monk's body as he moved his lips moved gracefully against the prince's who lustfully deepened the kiss. Aang's knees buckled from the intensity of it all but Zuko held him firmly. Zuko was in bliss. Aang starts crying again but this time they were tears of joy.

Their thoughts were harmonious.

I love you

**Hey thanks for reading guys! This is my first ATLA fan fiction! It seems like no one writes anymore since the show ended and they switched its category from anime to cartoons…idiots. I've always loved this pairing and was planning to make this a little more naughty but…my morals wouldn't allow it (PIR).Now look there is this nice button right under this that says "review". Let me give you some advice…OBEY THE BUTTON!**


End file.
